Playing and baseball cards have for many years been attached with clothes pins to bicycle frames to locate the ends of the cards adjacent the spokes of the bicycle wheels whereby when the wheels rotate the cards engage the spokes of the wheel and generate audible flapping sounds. In use, the cards wear away, disintegrate, fall off the bicycle or become bent so as to fail to produce the desired flapping sounds. Various bicycle sound generator devices having flaps extended into bicycle wheels to engage the spokes of the wheels whereby the flaps vibrate to produce audible sounds or clicking noise are disclosed in the prior art. Examples of sound generating devices for bicycles and velocipedes are shown and described in the following U.S. patents.
R. Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,263 discloses a sounding attachment having a clicker operated by a sprocket wheel to simulate the sound of a motor driven vehicle. The clicker is a resilient spring arm mounted on the frame of a bicycle. The arm includes a base accommodating four bolts that engage plates to retain the arm on the frame adjacent the sprocket wheel.
E. Meyer Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,156 illustrates a velocipede equipped with a device mounted on the front fork having a resilient vibrator strip for producing a simulated motor noise. A vibrator strap bent to a U-shape located around the front fork has leaf springs supporting the vibrator strap. A pair of bolts secure leaf springs to vibrator strip. The vibrator strip is a plastic sheet having a resonance that produces sounds.
R. Zweigle in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,151 discloses a noisemaker connected to the frame of a bicycle having a reed that engages the spokes of a wheel. Fingers partially encircle the frame to hold the reed on the frame. Rubber bands or a cord retain the fingers on the frame. In use, the outer end of the reed contacts a spoke of the wheel which bends the reed and releases it to generate sounds which are amplified by a sounding board.
L. Perea and K. Perea disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,338 discloses a sound generating device for a spoked wheel having a clamp retained on a strut with a pair of bolts. The clamp has a slot and flanges extended outwardly from the slot. A flap has an anchor bead located in the slot and a flap located between the flanges and extended outwardly from the flanges. The flap is resilient and engageable with the spokes of a wheel to generate audible sounds.
T. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,875 discloses a device mounted on a rear frame of a bicycle for making a sound when a flexible member contacts the spokes of a wheel. A horn shaped tube engageable with the flexible member functions to reduce sonic backwash and interference of a sound waves generated by the flexible member.
L. Hartman in U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,107 discloses a device for attachment to a bicycle for simulating the sound of a motor. The device comprises a semi-rigid plastic strap having a straight portion and a circular portion located about the front fork of a bicycle. A bolt retains the strap on the front fork of the bicycle.
T. Sturtevant in U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,988 discloses a bicycle sound generator having a thin plastic member wrapped around the front fork of the bicycle. The member includes an elongated tapered portion having an end that encounters the spokes of the wheel of the bicycle to generate sounds when the wheel rotates. A fastener, such as a cable tie or string, secures the member to the front fork of the bicycle.